User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Top Ten Hardest Super Mario 64 Stars
What's up my Shreks, It's me DiamondMinerStudios again, and today I'm doing an overdue top 10 list of my personal 10 hardest stars from Super Mario 64. I completed the game with all 120 stars, so it's high time I do this list. Let's begin. Honorable Mentions Through the Jet Stream - this star requires you to go through five rings in the jet stream at Dire Dire Docks, a level you'll see quite a bit on this list. However, this star is at worst annoying in my opinion, so it doesn't make the list. Snowman's Lost His Head - this one is from Cool Cool Mountain. Once again, I don't think this one is overly difficult, but it can be irritating to stay in front of the snowball while it rolls down the mountain. The Manta Ray's Reward - another Dire Dire Docks star. Just like the jet stream, you have to go through five rings, but this time it's from behind a manta ray who swims in circles. Again, not too bad, just kind of annoying. Big Boo's Balcony - this one isn't so much the star itself, but getting to it. I don't mean getting to the balcony, because all you have to do is wall jump in the library, exit through the double doors up there, and kill Big Boo. The hardest part about it is getting to the star after you beat Big Boo, since it appears at the seemingly inaccessible roof of the house. The best way to do this is to do an advanced trick - hold A, get to the ledge, and then press B repeatedly. Mario should kick his way up the roof. This trick is easy for me, but most new players won't think to even try something like that, so this star deserves at least a mention. Tower of the Wing Cap - the easier of the two red coin stars in secret courses that use the Wing Cap. I don't think it's too bad, as long as you get the first 6 red coins with the cap effect from entering the course. If you do that, the star is a cakewalk. Vanish Cap Under the Moat - slightly harder than Tower of the Wing Cap, but still fairly manageable if you give it a few tries. The hardest part is the elevator platforms near the end, specifically the last three of them which one of requires you to make a precise jump. It can also be a little hard on the starting platforms if the camera doesn't cooperate. The List 10. Wall Kicks Will Work - this is a very cryptic star, even more so than Blast Away the Wall in Whomp's Fortress. Getting to the star isn't any easier, especially with the second wall jump where you need to triple jump. After that, and just to add insult to injury, the walkway leading to the star is skinnier than a toothpick, so it's very easy to fall and have to do it all over again. 9. Princess' Secret Slide Under 21 Seconds - the Princess' Secret Slide's main star isn't too hard (make it to the end of the slide and open a yellow ! block), but this star can be. It's a hidden star that requires you to complete the slide in under 21 seconds. It's made easier if you can pull off a shortcut trick, but that's extremely difficult to do (at least for me). However, it's not the hardest star if you go full speed the whole time, even on turns. If you do that, you should get the star after a few tries. 8. Dire Dire Docks 100 Coin Star - this course has barely enough coins for the star, at 106 coins, which is only made worse by the whirlpool in the first section and the giant black hole in the second, both of which have very strong currents. This one isn't way too difficult if you avoid the coins near the black hole, and thus, is pretty low on the list. 7. Wing Mario Over the Rainbow - another secret star on one of those small hidden courses, this is the second-most challenging red coin star in the game. You have to fly from cloud to cloud in a heavenlike course using the wing cap to collect the eight red coins. The wing cap controls can be a bit awkward at first, but they're not bad. Some of the clouds are also pretty small and are easy to fall off of, which if you do results in you ending up in the castle courtyard and having to go through the whole castle to try it again, which can be pretty annoying. Some of the red coins are hard to get, too, with one in particular being in a translucent cloud that's hard to fly through. However, despite all of this (and I know I'm going to burn a few bridges here by saying this), this may just be one of my favorite stars. It's low on the list for me because I've gained a lot of skill with the wing cap since I first played this game. This star is honestly more stressful than it is hard. 6. Stomp on the Thwomp - oh, Tick Tock Clock. Kind of crappy level, to be honest. It makes the same mistake as Rainbow Ride and Tall Tall Mountain : overly linear level design. This star requires you to make very precise jumps, wall jumps, and flips onto small, moving platforms, in order to make it all the way up the clock, and if you fall from one jump, you'll either die or have to start all over again. This star annoyed me to no end and took me forever to get the first time, but it's really not that bad of a star. 5. Big Penguin Race - this one can be somewhat annoying. You have to race a huge penguin down the Cool Cool Mountain slide, and you're not allowed to use shortcuts of any kind. However, though, it's really not a bad star at all. Kind of fun, actually. It took me a while to get this one at first, but now it only takes me a few tries. 4. Wiggler's Red Coins - this is the hardest red coin star in the game. It has what I call the "Rainbow Ride Dilemma" : it's level design is overly linear and it has jumps that require you to have near-perfect accuracy on small platforms. Also, getting to the star is just as annoying, with it being required to shoot a cannon to higher ground with nearly-perfect accuracy once again, and then walk across a walkway that's as skinny as a sheet of paper. At the end of the day, it's not the hardest thing ever. 3. Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow - the first (and definitely not the last) star from Rainbow Ride, my personal least favorite level in the entire game. It's a giant linear level with poor performance due to it often being busy onscreen, making jumps even harder (if they weren't already hard enough). This star has you get all the way up to a giant flying ship, which is easier said than done. It took me about a week and a half to get this star with repeated attempts, but thankfully, I can now consistently do it on my first try. 2. Tick Tock Clock 100 Coin Star - this is the hardest star in Tick Tock Clock. Getting most of the coins at the start is fairly easy, but since this requires you to stop time, you have to make some pretty difficult jumps to get to a higher level in the clock, and given how easy it is to fall in this level, it will ''annoy you, especially if you don't do it on your first try. 1. Rainbow Ride 100 Coin Star - I'll bet you didn't expect ''another 100 coin star to be number one on the list, but this star is inexcusable. This is by far the hardest and worst star in the game. It's BULLSHIT. There are barely any coins on the course, and they are extremely hard to reach at times (especially the almost vital blue coins). Also, once again, if you miss one jump, you'll have to get all the coins all over again. This was the last star I got in my 120 star playthrough, and I was dreading it just from imagining it, and I must say (not to be arrogant) : I was right, this star is pure grade A bullshit. To make matters even worse, if you collect a red coin underneath a roof, the star can spawn in an inaccessible spot, making you have to start over from the beginning! Thankfully, though, this is the only truly offensive star in this whole game. Conclusion WOW, WHAT A RIDE! Thanks for reading this, my Shreks. What are your thoughts on this list, and also, what are your personal hardest stars in this amazing game? Let me know in the comments, and in the next post, I'll either be going over my top ten favorite stars, the ten easiest stars, a review of Super Mario 64 DS, which is (IMO) not as good as the original, but a good verion of Super Mario 64 in its own right. Or maybe I'll even grace you with yet another one of my many unpopular opinions. Goodbye, my Shreks. Category:Blog posts